Enormous amount of video and image data is generated and shared every day, thanks to the ubiquity of digital cameras and Internet applications such as social networks. Video and image data constitutes a large portion of Internet content. For example, more than two-third of total Internet traffic is video data. With the overwhelmingly large amount of video and image data available, a need to automatically understand such massive amounts of data, such as detecting logos of brands appeared in the videos or images, has arisen.
Logo detection or recognition in images and videos can be used in many applications, such as copyright or trademark infringement detection, contextual advertise placement, intelligent traffic control based on vehicle logos, automated computation of brand-related statistics, augmented reality, and the like.